


I wanna be loved by you

by Eidemaiden, fandom LANGYA_Inc 2020 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Драббломини высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV) RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Crossdressing, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/fandom%20LANGYA_Inc%202020
Summary: Пейринг: Цзинь Дун/Ху ГэКраткое содержание: продолжение прекрасной дружбыThe continuation of a brilliant friendship.(All the events that comprise the content of this work are fictional, exist only in the author's imaginary world and has nothing in common with real people).
Relationships: Hu Ge | Hugh/Jin Dong
Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Драббломини высокого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882219
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: Eide fk 2020, Langya.Inc - Fandom Kombat 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	I wanna be loved by you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Друг есть друг](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934887) by [Eidemaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden), [fandom LANGYA_Inc 2020 (LANGYA_Ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/fandom%20LANGYA_Inc%202020). 



> Примечание: написано по командной иллюстрации “Happy birthday, Mr. President”; сиквел к командному фику “Друг есть друг”; все события фика являются плодом воображения автора и не имеют к реальным людям никакого отношения
> 
> Та самая [фотосессия](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/5/6/0/1/56016/86832348.jpg)

Ху Гэ сам не знал, как ему в голову пришла идея устроить фотосессию в образе Мэрилин на фоне “Восточной жемчужины”. Но вот они досняли эпизод, где он танцует на корпоративе — и вот он, не переодевшись и не сняв парик, уже сидит на набережной и позирует с сигаретой в руке, а внизу, по Хуанпу, плывут, переливаясь разноцветными огнями, драконьи лодки. Они вместе с Мэрилин слали весь закостенелый и догматичный мир нахуй, и он был уверен, что на фотографиях это будет видно. Благодарные зеваки устроили ему тогда овацию. Стоило признать, идея была гениальной. Да и выпил он совсем мало.

Ехать домой не хотелось, и Ху Гэ, забрав с собой самые стойкие остатки съемочной группы, еще покружил по городу, наслаждаясь необычайным ощущением безнаказанности под чужой личиной, флиртуя напропалую и наконец себя отпустив. В какой-то момент он подумал, не махнуть ли на Тайвань прямо в таком виде и не предаться ли там свободной любви. Мысль о Тайване его несколько отрезвила. Обычно после мыслей о Тайване на него нападал жесточайший отходняк. Хуже бывало только после раздумий об эмиграции на Запад: тогда помогал только побег во Внутреннюю Монголию. Чтобы опередить отходняк, следовало или напиться уже всерьез, или… Он распрощался с товарищами, велел водителю поворачивать домой, а сам достал телефон и позвонил Цзинь Дуну.

После той памятной порки Цзинь Дун регулярно проводил с ним сессии, причем ухитрялся угадывать, что на Ху Гэ опять “накатило”, раньше, чем сам Ху Гэ. Не доминант — сокровище. Удобно, когда вы ходите на одни мероприятия и вообще часто видитесь вне съемок. Единственное, чем он бесил — за все те разы, что они встречались, он исправно доводил Ху Гэ до оргазма, а то и двух, а сам, негодяй, ни разу не кончил и вообще не позволил к себе прикоснуться. Даже отсосать не дал, хотя Ху Гэ предлагал. Ху Гэ как-то ужаснулся, что Цзинь Дун самый настоящий натурал и его попросту не хочет как мужчину. Но Цзинь Дун его заверил, что даже если бы он, Цзинь Дун, был натуралом, с таким горячим партнером тотчас сменил бы ориентацию. Но ему, Цзинь Дуну, профессионализм не позволял смешивать БДСМ-сессии и секс. Видимо, то, что сам Ху Гэ при этом кончает, будто год не трахался, за секс не считалось.

Цзинь Дун позвонил в домофон через десять минут после того, как Ху Гэ, сунув грязную одежду в бельевую корзину, распрощался с помощницей, упал на диван прямо в платье и залез в вейбо, не замечая, как от нетерпения дрыгает ногой. Ху Гэ рассмотрел на экране домофона байкерскую куртку Цзинь Дуна и шлем в его руке, и почти бегом бросился открывать.

При виде него Цзинь Дун на секунду замер. Обычное приветливое выражение лица его дрогнуло, а глаза сверкнули. “Так-так”, — подумал Ху Гэ, чувствуя, как его переполняет кураж. Член под юбками затвердел.

— Ты сногсшибательно выглядишь, сяо Гэ, — моргнув, заметил Цзинь Дун. — Со съемок?

— Думаешь, я не могу одеться так для собственного удовольствия? — неприятно улыбнулся Ху Гэ и, повернувшись к нему спиной, бросил томный взгляд из-за плеча. — Побоюсь осуждения?

Он поймал их общее отражение в зеркале прихожей: он в воздушном платье и парике, Цзинь Дун — в байкерской куртке, джинсах и высоких ботинках, и едва не застонал. В свободном Тайване он бы решился на провокационную съемку: такой контрастный кадр пропадал… Цзинь Дун протянул руку и провел кончиками пальцев вдоль его обнаженной спины.

— Я знаю, что ты почти безрассудно храбр, сяо Гэ, но вместе с тем — очень хрупок. И, кидаясь на баррикады, больно бьешься. Этот образ потрясающий, даже если он не для удовольствия, а для эпатажа.

Ху Гэ неожиданно разозлил его покровительственный тон, и, развернувшись, он почти грубо схватил Цзинь Дуна за ширинку. Под пальцами уже было твердо и горячо.

— Зампредседателя возбуждает моя хрупкая натура? — спросил он сардонически. — Или так называемый эпатаж?

— Ты сейчас конфликтуешь с самим собой, а не со мной, — мягко поведал ему Цзинь Дун и убрал ладонь со своего паха. — Иди, пожалуйста, в комнату, я сейчас подготовлюсь и к тебе присоединюсь.

Ху Гэ стало немного стыдно за свое нападение. Но чувство вины еще больше раззадорило, а не приглушило воинственный настрой. Ху Гэ фыркнул и, эффектно развернувшись, так что юбки взметнулись почти до трусов, прошагал в комнату. Там он развалился в кресле, вытянул одну ногу вперед, вторую закинул на подлокотник и хмуро уставился в потолок. Может, звать Цзинь Дуна было плохой идеей? Ху Гэ слишком себя накрутил для того, чтобы покорно принимать порку. Хотелось движения, а не покоя.

Цзинь Дун вошел в гостиную уже без куртки, с влажными после умывания волосами. Выглядел он, как секс-символ старого Голливуда, и Ху Гэ, немного смягчившись, послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Цзинь Дун склонил голову набок, оглядел его вызывающую позу и молча начал расстегивать ремень. Широкий мягкий ремень из буйволиной кожи. Ху Гэ даже на секунду задержал дыхание. До этого они обходились ладонью, один раз использовали паддл, но Ху Гэ отреагировал слишком эмоционально: почти сразу утонул в рыданиях, и игрушки решили отложить до лучших времен.

Цзинь Дун со свистом вытащил ремень из шлевок. Нет, похоже, все идеи, что в тот день приходили в голову Ху Гэ, были замечательными. Следовало проверить в гороскопе дату. Цзинь Дун подошел к креслу, и Ху Гэ поднял ногу, уперся носком туфельки ему в пояс, мягко положив каблук на пах. Его поза стала совершенно вульгарной, но Ху Гэ в тот момент хотелось именно пошлости. Цзинь Дун ему подыграл: коснулся щеки сложенным пополам ремнем и медленно погладил. Ху Гэ знал, что он никогда не ударит его по лицу, но даже от мнимой угрозы становилось труднее дышать. Он приоткрыл губы — накрашенные ярко-красной помадой, он знал, как это должно выглядеть — и прерывисто вздохнул, подаваясь навстречу ремню. Глаза Цзинь Дуна не мигая смотрели в его. Он убрал руку, оперся ею о спинку кресла и навис над Ху Гэ. Тот поднял голову: Цзинь Дун был так близко, что у Ху Гэ аж губы защипало в ожидании поцелуя. Второй ладонью Цзинь Дун провел вдоль его поднятой ноги, от щиколотки до колена, скользнул под юбку и деликатно коснулся белья. Приласкал кончиками пальцев вставший член и ниже, надавил на дырку через ткань. Ху Гэ затрясло. Ему в жизни так не хотелось трахаться. Он закинул обе руки на шею Цзинь Дуна и притянул того в поцелуй. Они целовались грубо, со звериной жадностью, сталкиваясь зубами, и Ху Гэ чувствовал, как его начинает колотить от перевозбуждения, нервного напряжения и первобытного желания рвать и кусать. Вдруг на его горло легли теплые пальцы и сжали аккуратно, но точно, почти перекрыв доступ кислорода. Он замер, мелко задышал открытым ртом, со злостью и разочарованием уставившись на Цзинь Дуна. Тот мягко лизнул его верхнюю губу.

— Так ты себя травмируешь, — покачал он головой. Ху Гэ дернулся, но пальцы держали крепко, и по телу против воли начала разливаться знакомая томная слабость. — Позволишь быть с тобой нежным, сяо Гэ? Я тебя так сильно хочу, что не прощу себе, если все закончится слишком быстро.

Ху Гэ почувствовал, что его сопротивление тает. Цзинь Дун, подлый манипулятор, тоже это заметил, еще раз поцеловал в губы и разжал пальцы. Потом помог Ху Гэ перевернуться на живот и ласково огладил обнаженную спину.

— Ты как натянутый нерв, — сказал он негромко. — Я сейчас тебя слегка расслаблю, чтобы удовольствие было более полным, согласен?

— Если ты меня сегодня не трахнешь, я тебе никогда не прощу, — пробормотал Ху Гэ в подушку кресла.

— Я сам себе никогда не прощу, — вздохнул Цзинь Дун. Потом медленно, явно смакуя, поднял его юбки.

Ху Гэ услышал, как у него прервалось дыхание, и усмехнулся непослушными губами. Шелковые бежевые трусики явно произвели на Цзинь Дуна нужное впечатление. Тот почти с благоговение провел вдоль кружевных резинок и слегка их задрал, больше открывая ягодицы. Потом отошел на шаг и щелкнул ремнем. Ху Гэ невольно поджал задницу. В поле его зрения попала нога в грубом ботинке, и по спине прошла дрожь. В этот момент Цзинь Дун нанес первый удар. Ягодицу будто ошпарили кипятком. Ху Гэ дернулся, слишком резко, и с размаху влетел головой в спинку кресла — хорошо, она была мягкой. Цзинь Дун поцокал языком, успокаивающе погладил его по больному месту и вдруг сел рядом, заставив Ху Гэ улечься на свои колени. Ху Гэ уткнулся лицом в его твердый теплый живот, вдохнул легкий запах туалетной воды от футболки и почувствовал, как начинает расслабляться. Крепко прижав его к себе одной рукой, Цзинь Дун погладил его ремнем вдоль второй, пока нетронутой ягодицы и, не давая подготовиться, резко шлепнул. Он бил явно без замаха, наносил удары быстрые и, казалось, не слишком болезненные, но их было так много, что нервные окончания вскоре сдались от сенсорной перегрузки. Ху Гэ всхлипывал уже без перерыва, от смеси боли и удовольствия слезы лились непрерывным потоком, тело на коленях Цзинь Дуна стало мягким и податливым, как воск. Ху Гэ сполз вниз и уткнулся лицом в его пах. Там было восхитительно твердо, и Ху Гэ томно вздохнул, потерся о него щекой.

— Ты меня с ума сведешь, — прошептал Цзинь Дун, остановив экзекуцию, и ласково погладил Ху Гэ по мокрой щеке. — Такой чувствительный, такой восприимчивый.

Ху Гэ, не открывая глаз, поймал ртом его большой палец и слегка пососал. Член под его лицом будто еще сильнее набух.

— Чудесный, — Цзинь Дун вытащил палец, положил руку на его шею и, прижав к себе теснее, возобновил удары.

Так лежать стало еще приятнее. Ху Гэ даже не сразу понял, что все закончилось, плавая в состоянии эйфории. Теплые ладони подняли его лицо, вытерли щеки, потом ему помогли опуститься на колени, испоротым задом прямо на пятки, мягко открыли рот и вставили горячий бархатный член. Ху Гэ взял его сразу до горла и едва не кончил. Он так давно об этом мечтал! Цзинь Дун над его головой застонал, — впервые застонал на его памяти! — и, придерживая его голову, начал неторопливо и бережно двигать бедрами. У Ху Гэ не было сил даже поднять руки, поэтому он покорно подставлял рот, и, если бы не дикое возбуждение, наверное, впал бы в транс. Цзинь Дун вынул член, так и не кончив, и Ху Гэ поднял на него глаза. Во взгляде Цзинь Дуна было столько недоверчивого восхищения, что Ху Гэ едва не спустил прямо в бежевые трусики. Причем он представлял, как, должно быть, выглядит: с размазанной помадой, поплывшей тушью, отклеившимися накладными ресницами и съехавшим набок париком.

Цзинь Дун обвел его губы большим пальцем и облизнулся. Потом подхватил Ху Гэ и ловко положил грудью обратно на многострадальное кресло. Поцеловал, легко прикасаясь языком, горящие огнем ягодицы. Ху Гэ дернулся и прогнул спину. Через секунду Цзинь Дун отодвинул его трусики и вставил в дырку скользкие пальцы. Ху Гэ даже не удивился, что тот притащил смазку. Может быть, уже давно с собой носил. Ху Гэ был настолько расслаблен, что долгой подготовки не понадобилось, и наконец-то — наконец-то! — в него вошел толстый, горячий, так правильно распирающий его член. Цзинь Дун трахал его неспешно, смакуя ощущения, и оргазм подступил к Ху Гэ так медленно, что он даже слабо застонал от нетерпения. Тогда Цзинь Дун склонился, накрыл его собой, его теплый живот коснулся чувствительных ягодиц, и Цзинь Дун прошептал на ухо Ху Гэ “Давай же, хороший мальчик”, и от этой пошлости тому сорвало крышу. Он кончил, как не кончал уже очень давно, со всхлипами, громкими стонами, чувствуя, как над ним замер в оргазме Цзинь Дун.

Потом уже, после осторожного душа он развалился спиной вверх на кровати и, пока Цзинь Дун хлопотал над его измученной, но довольной задницей, загрузил в вейбо фотографии с вечерней фотосессии. Представив, какой фурор они могут произвести, он расплылся в широкой удовлетворенной улыбке без капли стыда.


End file.
